King Of Games
by Ouma
Summary: Izaya never love anyone before except for Mikado, he want that boy to give in completely to him and will do whatever it takes for that to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello!" He says cheerfully as he enters the room.

"Izaya nisan." The boy greets him happily.

"Have you been a good boy?"

"YES!"

Izaya pat the boy head, he is happy just being by Mikado side. Everyone else doesn't matter to him, he only care for one single person and it is none other than Ryugamine Mikado. The boy smiles widely which is very cute and without hesitation Izaya embrace Mikado tightly since his mind keep telling him not to let that boy go.

It was love at first sight when he sees Mikado, it was then his heart start beating wildly. At first he thought it was nothing but he start to realize it since his heart beat every time he sees Mikado. It doesn't matter whether it is a coincidence or not.

"I love you so much Mikado."

"Izaya nisan, I can't breathe."

"It's been such a long time since we last see each other."

"But we just got separate for 10 minutes only."

"For me it feels like a thousand years has passed."

Mikado just let his self being embrace until he is half dead again, he will never know why Izaya is so attached to him.

He remember the first they met, Izaya suddenly appear at his front door and suddenly cuddle him without a warning and that is how they both start to become friends. Izaya will always say ' I love you' all the time but since he is still a kid he don't understand much about the meaning.

"Not seeing you for a second is so torturing my dear Mikado chan."

"You weird Izaya nisan."

"Maybe it is because the power of love."

The boy give in and let Izaya take him away again from his home, he haven't ask permission from his parents yet but maybe they already use to it. The fact that he always gone for all of a sudden.

* * *

Izaya likes to take the boy into his world, the world full of crimes and greed. He wonder if he do this so Mikado will that he s the only one that can protect him. But Mikado seems use to this place already since this is not the first time e brings Mikado here.

"Why are we here again?"

Mikado glance at those people who is buying illegal drugs openly.

"So you will get use to it my dear Mikado chan."

"Why should I Izaya nisan?"

"Since you will be my queen."

"But I'm a boy."

"It doesn't matter Mikado chan, as long you do everything I say there will be nothing to worry about. This world corrupted from the start and human this day is getting more polluted with the darkness spreading this whole world."

"Darkness?"

"It also known as evil Mikado chan. This darkness that spreading can never be cure, no antidote for it and the only thing that can change it is none other than those that have pure heart . You are one of them Mikado chan but you are a little special than others."

"What do you mean?" Mikado asks feeling confuse.

"Because you surrounded by the darkness but your heart still remain pure."

"Is this the reason you bring me here?" He asks.

"That's right."

Izaya tighten his grip of the boy hand.

"Let get out from here."

* * *

As always Izaya will buy Mikado ice cream just like everyday and the boy will accept it without any complaints.

"Mikado chan."

"Yes?"

He leaned closer to that boy until their fore head touches. "I have to leave this town soon."

"WHY?"

"I will be going to Ikebukuro to find a new life there, this place is not meant for me, even though I love human so much but. . . is just that . . . this place is not the one I been looking for."

Mikado face sadden and look down at his ice cream that starts to melt and flow down to his hand, it is quite sticky and cold but he doesn't mind about it at all.

"Mikado chan?"

He doesn't want Izaya to leave since he doesn't have any other friends other than him, he will feel lonely.

"I will wait for you."

"Eh?" Mikado looks up.

"Come to Ikebukuro once you are older, I'm sure the place will welcome you just like me."

Izaya give a soft and gentle kiss upon that boy lips.

"Don' forget this."

"I won't." Mikado replies.

He sees Izaya last smile to him before walking away pass the crowds, Mikado has forgotten about the ice cream and let it fall on the ground. Now he is watching as Izaya is gone far where he can see him. That is the last time he ever sees the person but he know that someday they will meet again.

They will meet again in Ikebukuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Few years after that, many things have changes. Mikado start to learn to make friends after Izaya has left, he was happy that when he is growing there's many new things are waiting for him.

He has a nice high school life that is until . . .

"Mikado, you will be transfer to Raika Academy."

"Eh? Why all of a sudden?" The boy asks.

"Well it is because me and your father is going to travel in Europe and since you haven't graduate yet so we have rent you an apartment even though it small but comfy. Also we ask Kida Masaomi your childhood friend to take care of you if anything happens."

"Masaomi? I thought he tell me he is n England."

"Sweetie, he is just joking about that, you both are still young that time."

Mikado looks at both of his parents.

"Can't I just study in Europe?"

"NO!" They both say at the same time.

* * *

"Lalalalalala."

_Something is wrong._

"Lalalalalalalal LAAAAA!"

_Why Izaya is singing?_

"Happy, happy, I'm so happy."

_Isn't this the sign of bad omen?_

She shoot a glare toward her partner hoping he will just stop but he didn't instead he is singing even louder which make her angry but afraid at the same time since if Izaya is happy something big is coming and it s not a good thing.

"He is coming!"

"Who?" Namie asks.

"Mi~ka~do~chan! My dear queen will finally come to my side and rule the Ikebukuro with me." Izaya says happily.

"Isn't that a guy name?"

"Of course."

_HE'S GAY?_

"Why do you look surprise? I thought you already know me well enough Namie chan, well . . . it doesn't matter anymore. My Mikado is coming back!"

"Does he know about what you do for a living?"

"Of course, I have told him ever since he is a kid and he accepts me very easily."

_I wonder what so special about him to make Izaya act like this. There is a reason for everything and I'm going to find that reason no matter what method I use._

"If you want to see him that badly you can just meet him tomorrow, he will be staying at the cheap apartment near the station."

_Stalker?_

_Is this Izaya true color?_

_Oh my god, who raise him to become like this?_

* * *

**Dear Mikado,**

**If you receive this text message all I want to say is . . .**

**WELCOME!**

**I will become your tour guide in Ikebukuro so don't worry.**

**You can count on me on everything.**

**And I miss you so much, it' been such a long time.**

**See you tomorrow.**

**From: Kida Masaomi**

Mikado smiles as he look in the text message, they always chat online and looks like they will finally see each other in life.

"Ikebukuro, I heard someone say about that city before but who?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

He steps out from the train and looks around feeling quite nervous since this is the first time he is far away from home and far from where his parents is. Now he is waiting for Kida and wonder when will that person able to find him or not. So he leans against the wall and watch as people pass by, every second he waits the faster his heart beats. Can he do this? Can he make new friends in this new environment?

He grips on his bag telling himself to calm down no matter what the situation is.

'_Just smile when Kida come and everything else will be alright."_

Mikado taps his foot on the concrete floor feeling the metal knife that he tapes around the knee, taping the knife has become a habit for him. Ever since he is young he has a habit to bring any weapon with him when he goes somewhere and everyday he wonders why.

Usually kids won't do stuff like this but he is different, it feels like danger can come anytime in any place he goes.

One time when he asks his parent about the habit he has they just simply say that someone has thought Mikado about it but they never say the person name as if they want it to be kept as a secret.

"Did I make a huge mistake?" He asks himself as it seems that Kida hasn't shown up yet.

When he turns around to see which station he is then suddenly he hears someone calling his name.

"Hey! Mikado!"

Mikado recognizes that voice even though it has been a long time they seen each other. Once he turns around he sees a blond guy walking toward him while raising his right hand and wave.

"Ki-Kida kun?"

He never expects that his childhood friend has change so much.

"What's wrong, are you surprise that I look more handsome than I usually am. You can praise me of how much you want." He smiles.

Seeing Kida like that is quite funny looks like he hasn't change at all.

"Shall we start the tour my dear Mikado?"

Kida takes Mikado Hand and pull him along, he keep smiling as he tighten his grip. "I miss you very much."

"Eh?"

* * *

Izaya watches from afar as Mikado and Kida is together, his feel jealousy deep inside his heart and crush the nearest object which is the cat head.

"I should just kill that brat when I got the chance."

* * *

Mikado just listens to all of Kida talking about the places, scene, people and school. The true is he doesn't have any interest in knowing the places at all since lately he doesn't have the mood anymore. Is Ikebukuro is different from other city?

Will he experience a new life in this town?

"Look! Is that headless rider!" A guy nearby shouts loudly as he point at the right.

Kida quickly stop and his face brighten as he turn toward the direction so Mikado look as well and see a rider wearing fully black is heading their way.

"It is the headless rider from the urban legend Mikado." Kida says. "You so lucky to see it in the first day you're in Ikebukuro. I'm sure this city welcomes you very much."

"Really?"

Once the headless rider is passing them, it turn slightly to look at Mikado before looking back at the road and of course Mikado realize that and his heart start to beats wildly because of the excitement.

"Wow." The word comes out from his mouth.

* * *

Izaya smiles to see that boy is having a time in his life, if he was a normal boy he will also be excited to see the headless rider.

"Welcome my queen." He says before walking away. "I will let that Kida kun live for a while since he makes you smile but his time limit is about to come."

He laugh loudly as he vanish into the crowd.

* * *

**Time skip**

"What is it Celty?" He asks as he lean against the wall and looks at the headless rider walking toward him and takes out her PDA to talk.

**[I have seen the queen.]**

"Is it the Queen of England or something?"

**[No. What I meant is the queen that Izaya choose to control Ikebukuro with; do you remember the picture I show you last week at the park?]**

"But isn't that kid is a guy and he is still young. Why would Izaya choose him as a queen?" Shizuo asks.

**[I don't know.]** She replies.

"Does Kishitani know about this" He asks.

**[I already told him.]**

Shizuo stay silence for a bit and forgotten about his cigarette, he bit his lips and leave Celty all alone since now he must investigate on what Izaya is planning now. All he knows is that Izaya is cooperating with mafia and yakuza which are causing a chaos in Ikebukuro. He knows well that making them fighting is just the beginning.

"What the heck is that bastard true intention? What does he want actually?"

At first he wants to ask Izaya little sister but decide not too since those girls are way friendlier and are not insane like their brother Izaya so there is no way they know what he is planning.

"I will get him soon."

Without him realizing as he is walking Kida and Mikado is at the other side of the road walking in the opposite direction, when he turns around once he feels an aura suddenly a car drove pass between them which just make Shizuo lost the opportunity to those two. Once the car is gone Shizuo just stood there looking at the other side.

He knows very well that kind of feeling he has at the moment. Just now he sense the aura similar to Izaya but different at the same time.

"Ah . . ."

Izaya has told him once that when he feels a presence almost the same as himself that mean the game of life and death has begun.

"It is sooner than I thought."

* * *

"See you at school tomorrow Mikado."

"Thank you very much for everything Kida." Mikado bows down.

"Call me Masaomi, baka."

"Eh? Why should-"

Before he gets to say anything else Kida take this chance and kiss Mikado right cheek.

"_I have always loved you Mikado."_

He left Mikado speechless and run as fast as he can from that area, he can't stop smiling feeling great taking the first step towards the adultery.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Mikado!"

"Uh . . . Kida kun."

Kida looks straight into his friend eyes and give a wide smile as he embraces him, Mikado start blushing feeling embarrass since Kida is hugging him in public and surely people around him will think they too close to be call friends.

"Are you ready for a second day of tour with the great Kida Masaomi?" He asks.

Mikado hesitate since he remembers what happen yesterday, Kida just kiss him. Even though it's on his cheek but it doesn't change the fact he just got kiss by a guy which is also his best friend.

"Um . . ."

Kida hold both of Mikado Hand and winks.

"Don't worry I won't do anything else to you in public but if you want we can always go to a love hotel." He says happily.

"NO!" Mikado shouts and pulls his hands away. "Stay away from me!"

He doesn't know why he acts like this all of a sudden but he feel that if Kida get closer to him something bad will happen.

"Mikado, I'm just joking." Kida says nervously hoping that he didn't go too far. "You don't have to take this seriously."

"I . . . I . . ." Mikado feels guilty for overreacting.

As he tries to take Mikado hands suddenly he feel that someone is standing behind him and quickly he turns around and see a tall figure. A second after that he starts to glare at the person feeling angry to see that face.

"You!" He says.

"Hello Masaomi chan, it's been a long time isn't it?" He asks.

"What do you want?" Kida asks.

"Well . . ." He turns to look at confuse Mikado. "I want to know who is this adorable friend of yours. He looks so cute that I feel that I want to know him."

Mikado looks up at this guy. There is a familiar aura surrounding him and it feels like he has met this person before and quickly shake off the feeling since there is no way that can happen.

"My name is Orihara, nice meeting you."

"I'm Ryugamine Mikado." Mikado smiles as he introduces himself.

Once his hand touches Izaya the older guy pull him and wrap his arm around Mikado, he was surprise of this sudden action and want to push him away but his body won't listen as if it yearns for Izaya all this time.

It feels nice to be in his embrace.

"HEY!" Kida shouts. "What are you doing to Mikado?"

"_I can't let Mikado get close to him, who knows what he will do. I must protect Mikado no matter what happens."_

Izaya pay no attention to Kida instead he is more focused on Mikado that has bury his face on his chest which is very cute.

Even though he feels happy to see his beloved queen again but . . .

"You don't remember me don't you?" He asks.

"Eh?" Mikado looks up at Izaya. "What do you mean Izaya kun?"

"_My dear Mikado always calls me Izaya nisan instead of 'kun'. Did he really forget about me after all these years? Has he forgotten everything about us?"_

Even though Mikado is clueless of what's going on Izaya stay with his poker face and keep smiling at Mikado. "I will see you later Mikado chan." He says and gives a quick kiss on Mikado lips before dodging from a flying object that's thrown directly at him.

"MIKADO!" Kida shouts and pull his friend away.

"What was that?" Mikado asks as he look at the object.

"That guy is Shizuo, the strongest person ever exist in Ikebukuro." Kida points at the blond man with bartender clothes and dark sunglasses. His look doesn't match with his name at all which is a bit funny and interesting at the same time.

He then turns to look At Izaya that is smiling evilly at the blond.

"Hi Shi~zu~chan~"

"Shut up and die flea!" Shizuo shouts and starts to throw another heavy object.

Izaya glances at Mikado and wink making the boy blushes and quickly hop away as he easily dodge everything that Shizuo throw at him.

"Even though shizu chan is strong but you also very brainless when using it without thinking first, if this keep up you will never get to kill me."

Shizuo get angry as he heard the insult, as he about to throw the car he suddenly stop as he smell the scent that is the same as Izaya but bit different. Kida and Mikado eyes widen as Shizuo turns to look at them.

"It is coming from that boy." He says softly but Izaya can hear it clearly and quickly use this opportunity and throw his pocket knife at Shizuo.

"HEY!" Shizuo anger risen and began to chase that flea.

Mikado and Kida feel like they got frozen once Shizuo suddenly glare at them.

"It han't been a week yet but you already saw the two most dangerous person in Ikebukuro." Kida says and get up slowly. "Be careful when you are near them, they are far more dangerous than the rumor."

Mikado nods his head and takes Kida hands.

"It is not the same." Mikado says as he compares the touch of Kida hand with Izaya.

"What do you mean?" Kida asks.

"Ah . . . It . . . It's nothing."

* * *

Izaya kick the nearest trash he finds, even though his poker face remains but it doesn't help his heart to calm down.

"I can't believe this, he actually forgets about me."

_My queen . . ._

He takes out the queen of heart from his pocket.

_If he forgets isn't that the same as my queen is dead. __He becomes a normal human before I even realize it._

"Looks like the game is over before I even realize it."

Izaya sighs as he take out his lighter ready to burn the card feeling that he has lost hope. The queen he use to know is not here anymore but then he suddenly feels something warm on his hand. All he remembers is that he touches Mikado hand before but it is only in a short while.

And then suddenly something click inside of him.

"_**Eh?" Mikado looks up at Izaya. "What do you mean Izaya kun?"**_

Then a smile show on his face.

"He knows my name even though I only give him my family name."

Looks like the game is not over yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy**

* * *

"MIKADO!"

"Masomi . . . what's wrong?"

"I miss you."

"Can you please stop hugging me in public, it is very embarrassing."

"Ah . . . I thought that you finally like me." Kisa show his puppy dog eyes. "We use to be so close when we were young, we will always sleep together, bath together and even kiss."

"We kiss?"

Mikado shook his head and push Kida away.

"I thought you are still the same but you change Kida, somehow you seem greedy and you always try to kiss me or embrace me as soon you see me."

Kida just smile widely.

"I just really, really love you."

It was then a cell phone fly toward him and hit his head.

"OUCH!"

Mikado turn to look around to find who is responsible for this but there is none, the other students just turn to look at Kida and laugh to see the red spot on his forehead. It was as if his hand is being pull Mikado run out from the school ground leaving his confused friend alone. His heart is telling him to get out from there and thank god the school has already end.

He continues to run without knowing where he is heading and there is a few times he sees a shadow in front of him as if it is calling him to follow.

"Why do I feel very excited?" He asks himself.

* * *

It only take him a moment to realize that he somehow end up in the middle of Ikebukuro again, cars are driving pass him, people are walking from every direction, there lots of huge screen everywhere and they are those people that have murderous aura surrounding them.

"How did I end up here?"

Again his heart tells him to just keep walking and he did.

"I hope nothing bad will happen."

Just as his wish nothing happens, everything is going smoothly. There are some sluts and gangster from everywhere but they didn't seem to take notice of him and concentrate more on what they are doing.

He decide to take another look around and spot a white van is park in front of the manga store, those teenagers look almost the same age as him and they seem very eager on something as they step inside the store.

He decides not to stare too long or they will think he is a suspicious person.

He takes out his cellphone and go to a site call 'Dollar' to see if there is any member staying here so he can ask if there is any great place to visit to spent the free time he has.

"Wow! Hundred more just join in." Mikado smiles.

He decide to sit down on the bench near the tree as he read all the comment the members post in the site, every seconds a new post will appear and most of it usually contain something embarrassing, encouragement, greeting and some already make this site as a journal which is nice.

It is very cool; none of the 'Dollar' member seems like a bad person.

"MI~KA~DO~CHAN!"

He looks up to see the familiar young man.

"Ah . . . Izaya kun." He smiles.

Izaya can't help but smile back hearing his name; did he really lose his memory? If he did why does Mikado still remember his name? Does he even aware of this?

"Are you the one that throw a cellphone at Kida kun?"

Izaya chuckles and pat Mikado head. "Why do you think that I'm the one that did it?"

"Well . . . instinct?"

Looks like he hasn't change at all, this is a good sign.

"Want to walk with me Mikado?"

Mikado looks surprise and his grip to his phone tightens.

"I-I . . ."

"Are you afraid of me?" Izaya asks as he sit beside the boy and wrap his left arm around Mikado shoulder making the younger boy shiver which is quite interesting.

The boy looks down at his laps and put his phone back inside his pocket.

"Answer my question Mikado chan, don't worry I won't eat you."

"You won't leave until you get an answer right?"

"Yes." Izaya use his other hand and press it on Mikado left cheek and slowly turn it so the boy will look at his eyes. Nobody can ever resist him when they make eye contact with him, he has the power to make people absolute to his orders and even someone like Mikado can't run away from him.

"Tell me." He whispers softly. "I want to know."

Mikado blushes and his heart beat so fast.

"_Oh god, what is happening to me?"_

Izaya now wrap his arms around Mikado waist making sure he doesn't let the boy run away from him.

"I am not afraid of you. It is just that . . ."

"What?"

"There is something about you that is so familiar but I don't know what. You also call me by my given name as if you already use to call me that and I don't know why I feel so strange when you are so near to me and it confuse me. Just who are you?"

Izaya start laughing as he pulls Mikado closer and rest his chin on Mikado head.

"What's so funny?" Mikado blush get redder.

"I really love you." he says.

"EH?"

"Do you want to play a game my princess?" he push Mikado down and get on top of him.

"HEY! We are in public!" Mikado shouts as he try to push Izaya away.

"There is nobody around." Izaya says.

Mikado turn to look and surprise to see the people who is walking around suddenly disappear, where did everybody go?

* * *

"Move it! Go away quickly!" Namie shouts.

"Why can't we enter the park." One of the girl shouts.

"Shut up or I will fucking kill you." She glares at the girls.

"_What the hell is Izaya planning? Because of him I have to work even though today is supposed to be a vacation for me."_

* * *

"Now I want you to answer my question like a good boy, do you want to join in the game?"

"What game are you talking about Izaya kun?" Mikado asks as he tries to release his hand from Izaya grip but the man is way to strong for him to break free.

"The game is actually very simple. It is actually a game of life and death, the person that lives in the end will win. Those people who want to take part must be in Ikebukuro the entire time; you can also use any method or weapon you want. See . . . it is a very simple game that even five years old can play. Also my dear friend Namie is also responsible for this and she will be in charge for the game development."

Mikado gulps as he stares at Izaya eyes.

"Why do we have to kill?"

"To win."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"It is not if you take part in the game, those who want to sabotage this will be murder instantly. I can assure you it won't be a very pleasant death."

"If I refuse."

"You will die since you already heard enough of the information I give you. Just think of this as a price for this lovely information."

Mikado can tell this man isn't lying about killing him, doesn't this mean that he has no choice but to join but he never kill anyone before. What if Izaya is actually joking about this?

"This is not a joke." Izaya says as if he can read Mikado mind. "This game is real."

He bites his upper lips not knowing how to answer Izaya question.

"I know you will say 'yes' Mikado chan."

_Huh?_

"You are not a normal boy, whether you remember this or not you actually already witness a murder scene in front of your eyes but you didn't feel afraid or frighten but instead you smile as you keep eating your ice-cream. We are the same Mikado chan. We are born to serve than being killed."

_Is he telling the truth?_

"I will let you think, I think one week is enough for you to make up your mind."

Izaya kiss the boy lips and quickly pull back. "See you again soon." Then he wave and walk away leaving the boy alone.

Mikado blinks a few times and pinches his cheek to see whether this is a dream or not.

"How did I get into this mess in the first place?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Mikado never felt so strange in his life. Ever since Izaya kiss him his heart can't calm down and his mind gone fuzzy and even Masaomi stop cuddling him since he is worry.

"Are you really okay Mikado?" Kida asks.

"I'm fine." Mikado smile trying to assure his friend everything is fine.

" . . . You change."

"Eh?"

"I thought that nothing happen to you after we separated and now when I try to become a good friend once more it seems like there's a wall between us." Kida sit on the edge of Mikado desk and look out from the clear window and give a sad smile. "I am so close to you but you seem so distant at the same time and it makes me feel very sad."

"Kida kun."

Mikado wonder if he should tell Kida about the game Izaya tells him about but what if Kida will just laugh about it but they are friend right? Secret should be share among friends but does he ever think Kida as a friend.

"If you don't feel like telling me it's okay Mikado but just remember that if anything happens I am always on your side."

Mikado turn to look at Kida back and amaze to see the color orange sky fits the color of Kida blond hair and uniform, this scene is so familiar to a movie and it is very cool.

"I have always been on your side." Kida turn slowly to look back at Mikado eyes.

"Kida?"

"Even if one day the world will go against you or you become an enemy to humanity I will always support you and leave everything behind so you will accept me wholeheartedly."

Kida get down from the table and knell in front of Mikado while place his right hand on his left chest where his heart is.

"I will give up my heart for your happiness."

Mikado tightens his fist feeling afraid and confused, why is Kida suddenly acting like this?

"I heard from someone about the game Izaya held."

Mikado gulps as his body start shivering.

"I will take part since I heard that you were force to join in, if I take part I can protect you from the gang leaders and everyone else. Please let me become your knight and protect you."

Seeing the look on Kida face is he bite his lips.

He doesn't know how to answer him.

"This game is for real?" he asks.

"Yes." Kida says. "Izaya isn't the type to joke about this matter."

"I see. . ." Mikado presses his hand on his chest. "When will this game start?"

"It can start anytime, those that try to run away will get kill so it is better if we both stay inside this town until a sign appear announce that it has started."

* * *

Shinra sighs as he look at his phone.

**[What's wrong?]** Celty asks.

"It seems that another fight is going to start soon so Izaya warn us to get out from Ikebukuro while we still can."

**[Do you want to go?]**

"No." He answers and sips his coffee. "Even though it is troublesome to receive many patients in a short time but at least I can enjoy a great view."

**[A great view?]**

"Yes." Shinra smile at his lovely wife. "A great view of Izaya fiancé, I heard his fiancé has already arrives in Ikebukuro. Do you remember the picture I give you?"

Celty isn't happy about this at all, how can Shinra be so happy that this game of life or death is going to start soon?

"Celty, I know you are angry but I am as worry as you are."

**[?]**

"I am worry that someone actually die in this game." Shinra expression turn serious as he put down his cup.

* * *

Shizuo turns off his phone after having a little chat with his little brother Kasuka, it has been ages since they last talk to each other. Knowing that Kasuka is fine is enough to make him feel relieve.

"This town suddenly gets to peaceful."

He then eyes the surrounding suspiciously.

"Too peaceful."

His instinct is telling him that something wrong is going on.

"I should go home before I meet some pest again."

He walks away being watch by a boy not older than twenty, the smile on his face didn't disappear as he sees Shizuo looks worry for a second there.

"Everyone is in their place." He starts to laughs.

* * *

"Kida kun, you are acting very weird."

Kida didn't let go of Mikado from his arms.

"Please let me protect you." he begs.

Mikado can feel Kida tears and feel nervous, is there something that his friend isn't telling him?

"I love you Mikado."

_Kida kun?_

"Ever since we were young my feelings hasn't change."

_Please stop crying._

"I swear on my life to keep you happy."

_. . . Really?_

"So . . . please let me do it." Kida let go of Mikado as he spot those people with red eyes is staring at them, every each of those people is holding a knife and some even hold a gun.

"Who are they?" Mikado asks.

"Enemy." Kida answers and tighten his fist. "Looks like the opening ceremony has started."

* * *

**Flashback**

Mikado stare at the bloody sight and didn't utter any words, the man with the black jacket turn to look at that innocent boy and give a sadistic smile.

"Are you afraid of me too?"

There are two girls at the corner of the room seems unconscious and blood is all around them but their body move so basically they are alive and that blood belong to someone else.

The boy look back at that man and smile.

"Are you okay?" He asks and his eyes turn icy cold which just sent shiver to the man spine.

At that moment he realize something, that boy is an ordinary one.

"You are an interesting fella, what is your name? My name is Izaya Orihara."

"Why should I tell you?" The boy asks back coldly.

"Curiosity." He answers simply.

"Ryugamine Mikado." The boy says as he walks toward the man and touch Izaya face with his small palm feeling the coldness and the stickiness of the blood. "Why did you kill aunt and uncle?"

The man can't help but give a gentle smile since this is the first time a kid didn't cry when sees his face.

"It is because I love human and since they don't want to see my pathetic face anymore so I grant them their wish by killing them."

Mikado nods his head.

"You will do anything just because you love human."

"Yes but there is a price for everything."

"Then will you kill me too if I ask you."

Izaya point his knife at Mikado face but the boy didn't blink at all, seeing that reaction is very interesting and then he lower his knife. "You are too precious to be kill."

He pull Mikado toward him and give a big hug.

"I think I'm in love with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Izaya smile widely as he walk side by side with his partner Namie. She cross her hand as she walks, her lab coat is longer than usual since she doesn't want to get her clothes dirty during the experiment.

"Are you really sure about this?" She asks as she look outside from the window as she walks. "Shouldn't you stay in Ikebukuro now so that queen of yours will not be kill."

Izaya just nod his head and place his hands inside his pockets.

"Don't worry, Mikado chan won't die that easily since he already have a knight to take care of him or should I say my pawn." He gives a devilish smile.

She glance at him before focusing back on the door in front of her and opens it.

In there it is full of people rushing from there to here, a huge screen hanging at the wall for everyone in the room can see, just like her they all are wearing lab coats too and few is wearing military clothes sitting comfortable waiting for the show to start.

"This remind me of hunger games."

"But there is no district here Izaya and this game consist lots of innocent people who doesn't even know a thing that is happening."

"Well . . . they just have to depend on luck if they want to live."

Namie sighs and walk down the stairs with him, everyone turn to look at her and bow since she is their superior after all.

"The preparation is ready miss Namie." One of the man with the white beard say.

Her hand is already on the big button and give one last look at Izaya face.

"Are you really sure you want to this?" She asks.

"Namie, I'm the one who come up with this plan and already pay you to do this."

She take that as a 'yes' and press the button.

* * *

They both are running as fast as they can and Mikado stop and his eyes widen.

"Oh god."

"What's wrong?" Kida asks as he stop as well.

Mikado point at the front and now Kida has gone speechless, a huge wall is coming from below is getting higher every minute. The earth is shaking as if it is an earthquake, the building that is near the wall are collapse and people are screaming in fear as the pieces almost hit them.

"Is this one of Izaya doing?"

If it is how can he make something like that happen?

Then suddenly all the phones start to ring and Kida and Mikado quickly turn it on and sees that they receive a video from none other than Izaya.

"How the hell he get my number, I already change it for hundreds of times already."

Mikado hand is trembling and click the 'play' button.

Kida lean closer to him to see the video as well since he thinks that it is better to watch it together than doing it separately if Izaya suddenly decides to say something dangerous and he doesn't like Mikado getting involve on those kinds of things.

**"Hello citizen of Ikebukuro, are you enjoying your shopping?"**

Kida curse him softly as he could but Mikado is close enough to hear most of it and shiver since those cursing is more like he is putting black magic on Izaya instead.

**"I'm sure all of you are wondering how the heck a wall come put out of nowhere, don't worry the wall is just to make sure NONE of you can escape or get out from the game I have prepare for years now special for all of you."**

Special?

**"This game is all about finding items which is common for all of you and very simple but I wonder if you guys can pull it off in this town as big as Ikebukuro especially trying to get it before the others. We will just have to see about that."**

"Finding items? How can he expect us to find something very easily in this town?"

Mikado have to agree with Kida on this one.

**"But I have gift for all of you, you're allowed to fight the other participants in this game and even kill them."**

The town suddenly go silence. They know well who Izaya is and he is not the type to joke when using a harsh tone.

**"Sadly those who are not a participant sadly cannot take part so they have to become an extra character in this game."**

He can hear the sound of relieve but sadly it doesn't last.

**"The participants can do whatever they want with the 'extras'. You guys can rape them, kill them, torture them and even hang them to death. The truth is I don't care at all of what happen to them so just do as you wish."**

"Why is he so cruel?" Mikado asks.

"He is always like that." Kida says is serious tone and glare at the screen. If that phone belong to someone else he will already throw it on the ground and step on it.

**"The items that you have to collect is a cartouche that I hide within Ikebukuro, there are only 20 of it so you guys better hurry if you want to return back to your families. Remember that 'extras' can't take part. The cartouche has the next thing you guys has to find."**

He gives a devilish smile and his hand reach out and close the camera.

Then the video end.

"Lets' go." Kida pulls Mikado hand. "We better start now and search and . . . try not to get kill by a psycho."

* * *

"IZAYA!" Shizuo shouts and throw his phone at the building.

"It is a good thing I already tell Kasuka to get out of here, if I didn't he will surely be asking a lot od question of what's happening."

He takes out his cigarette and light it.

"Once I get that bastard I will kill him."

It was then he suddenly spot two teenagers together walking while holding hand and he drop his lighter as he somehow recognize the boy with the black hair.

"Isn't that boy is Izaya queen?"

* * *

Shinra is packing his stuff and Celty watch from behind.

[Where are you going?] She asks.

"Underground, it is the safest place I can think off and you are coming with me and we will wait there until this whole thing is over."

[You think this game will end soon, what if this keep going for years?]

"I know this game will end soon once Izaya gets what he wants and if I'm correct there is a chance that he place his queen in this game too."

[How do you know?]

"Izaya already finish the preparation for this game a few years ago but he didn't start it as if he is waiting for someone and ever since I heard his queen is here he quickly waste no more time and start it. Something tells me he wants something from his queen and the way for him to get it is by putting the 'queen' in it."

Celty is now curios, what does Izaya wants?


End file.
